Problem: The region between the graph of $y = f (x)$ and the $x$-axis, shaded in this figure, has an area of 10 square units. What will be the area between the graph of $y = 3f (x -2)$ and the $x$-axis?

[asy]
defaultpen(linewidth(0.75));
fill((10,0)..(30,20)..(40,15)--(50,40)..(58,39)--(70,0)--cycle,gray(.7));
draw((10,0)..(30,20)..(40,15)--(50,40)..(58,39)--(70,0)--cycle);
draw((-15,0)--(80,0),Arrow);
draw((0,-10)--(0,50),Arrow);
draw((10,0)--(8.5,-7),Arrow);
draw((70,0)--(72,-7),Arrow);
label("$y = f(x)$",(5,65),S);
label("$x$",(80,-8));
[/asy]
The graph of $y=f(x-2)$ is just the graph of $y=f(x)$ shifted two units to the right. To see this, note that if $(a,b)$ is a point on the graph of $y=f(x)$, then $(a+2,b)$ is on the graph of $y=f(x-2)$. Then the graph of $y=3f(x-2)$ is the graph of $y=f(x-2)$ scaled by a factor of 3 in the vertical direction. To see this, note that if $(a,b)$ is on the graph of $y=f(x-2)$, then $(a,3b)$ is on the graph of $y=3f(x-2)$. Stretching a region in the plane by a factor of 3 in one dimension increases its area by a factor of 3, so the area between the graph of $y=3f(x-2)$ and the $x$-axis is $\boxed{30}$.